<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skeletons In Our Closet - MinaNaru by Biah_yshota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025203">Skeletons In Our Closet - MinaNaru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biah_yshota/pseuds/Biah_yshota'>Biah_yshota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Smut, Hinatema, ItaSasu - Freeform, KakaNaru - Freeform, Lemon, Madakushi, MinaKushi, MinaNaru - Freeform, Multi, NejiNaru - Freeform, ObiKaka, Shotacon, gaanaru - Freeform, kibaneji - Freeform, obinaru - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biah_yshota/pseuds/Biah_yshota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos nos temos segredos que precisam ser guardados a todo custo, esses são nossos chamados esqueletos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hinata/Temari, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto gostava muito de sua familia, porem desde pequeno presenciou como o relacionamento de seus pais se desgastava. Quando tinha 5 anos, kushina uma vez dissera para seu filho ( era considerado um prodigio) que o filho da melhor amiga dela, itachi, era mais inteligente apos ele se destacar na escola num dia cheio. Naruto não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo então pensou que era culpa dele que seus pais estavam se distanciando, mal sabendo que na verdade, a unica razão para não terem se separado ha muito tempo atras, era justamente o loirinho, eles se amavam muito, mas foi apenas um amor juvenil cego pelo desespero. O pequeno resolveu perguntar ha seus melhores amigos que formavam seu grupo, o por que de tanta estranheza, o grupo se resumia nele, hinata, shikamaru e gaara, que estavam sempre com ele em todos os momentos, shikamaru comentou que sempre que seus pais brigavam, eles jantavam ou saiam para se reconciliar, e assim foi uma luta ate seus 6 anos de idade, tentando juntar seus pais, mas tudo ja estava para acontecer e ele não poderia impedir. Num certo dia, ele perguntou para seu amigo gaara, pra que servia um advogado, ja que kakashi um velho amigo da familia, sempre fora tão caseiro e esses dias ele foi na casa deles, como um advogado, eles não sabiam mas naruto tinha um mal pressentimento sobre isso, chegando em casa ele teve a noticia que eles tinham se divorciado e sua mãe ja estava arrumando as malas, foi muito dificil de entender mas com o tempo ele se acostumou em visitar ela as vezes. Naruto foi crescendo e acompanhou todas as vezes que sua mae arrumou um namorado, mas logo ela ficava solteira novamente, que era muito a cara de kushina, mesmo assim, naruto nunca viu seu pai sentir interesse em qualquer quesito que fosse, sempre recusando tudo, nunca viu ele aceitar ou ir para sequer um encontro, não que ele não gostasse, na verdade naruto adorava ter seu pai so para si, mas ele queria saber o motivo de minato nunca querer ter tido relação com outra pessoa. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> Naruto tinha agora seus quatorze anos, ele ia para escola mais uma vez, tinha acabado de terminar o namoro com sakura, mas não se sentia tão mal, ate por que todas as vezes que se encontravam nada passava de beijinhos de criança, ate por que naruto era inocente demais para imaginar que houvesse outra coisa alem disso. Mais uma vez ele chamou atenção na escola, era um garoto bonito, esbelto e muito desejado, mas nunca percebeu como era cobiçado, tinha sido intimidado por neji, que tentou flertar com o garoto, e gaara, que tambem estava apaixonado por naruto logo esmurrou o capitão do time de futebol, e naruto foi parar na diretoria. E foi depois que seu pai apareceu e o levou para casa que as coisas começaram a ficar interessantes. Logo depois de tomar banho, naruto recebeu uma ligação de kushina para passar o fim de semana na casa dela apaprtir de hoje, (sexta feira) para que ele conhecesse o futuro marido dela, sim, ela iria se casar, e o mais absurdo de tudo, minato foi convidado tambem, então ali estavam os dois, arrumados e com suas malas dentro do carro, indo em direção a casa de kushina. </p><p>Pov Naruto</p><p>Eu mexia no celular enquanto meu pai dirigia, não entendia por que ele me fez vir, eu amava a mamae, mas ele deveria saber o quão constrangedor seria passar um final de semana com eles, o que me intrigava era o fato do futuro marido de mamãe ter simplesmente aceitado o fato de passar um tempo com o filho de sua futura esposa, e o ex-marido dela, parecia uma loucura, mas ja que papai disse que daria tudo certo, eu não ligava, o peso não estava em meus ombros mesmo.</p><p>-escuta filho, tudo bem? voce não ta triste ne? -ele perguntou, parecia verdadeiramente preocupado, levantei uma sobrancelha, não era motivo de tanta tensão, visto que ele estava apertando sua mandibula</p><p>-não papai, por que a pergunta? -falei inocente, ele estava ali comigo, o que poderia dar errado</p><p>-so queria saber, voce sabe, pode me dizer se não gostar -ele disse apertando o volante</p><p>-pai não sou mais uma criança de dez anos -falei inchando as bochechas</p><p>-qual é naru, fazem apenas quatro anos que voce tinha essa idade, ja se acha um adulto? -ele perguntou agora menos tenso soltando ate mesmo um sorriso<br/>
-sim, sou tão forte e alto quanto voce -falei serio, ele gargalhou alto desviando seu olhar um pouco para mim, virei meu rosto tentando esconder o sorriso que se formava, senti aquele mesmo quentinho no estomago de hoje cedo, fazia muito tempo que não tomava banho com papai e ele teve que me ajudar ja que me machuquei no meio da briga, era tão estranho, mesmo que ele tenha so me ajudado a limpar o machucado</p><p>-sim sim, cuidado com sua altura, pode acabar estourando o teto do meu carro -ele disse tentando segurar o riso</p><p>-calado pai -gritei cruzando os braços, ele continuou rindo e fomos o resto da viagem em silencio, mas dessa vez o ar parecia mais leve.</p><p> Pov Terceira pessoa</p><p> Minato sorria a viagem inteira agora, olhando seu filho de solsaio, ele amava aquele garoto, amava mais do que jamais poderia admitir, hoje quando o ajudou a se limpar sentiu tanta vergonha de si mesmo que queria ter dado descarga em si por ter ficado ereto apenas com a imagem do seu filho, ele sabia que seus desejos desconexos no fim da noite nunca se tornariam reais e um dia ele teria que levar seu filho ao altar para ver ele se casando, pelo menos poderia dizer na hora que suas lagrimas são de emoção, e não de tristeza e mais uma penca de sentimentos ruins. A viagem demorou mais do que o esperado ja que quando chegou percebeu que parecia um sitio, era uma casa no meio do mato mas nada humilde ao se ver pelos dois andares e acabamento sofisticado, foi apenas estacionar o carro que naruto soltou o cinto e saiu como um jato para fora do carro, animado com o lugar verde, enquanto o mais velho pegava as bagagens, quando terminou olhou para o garoto que gritava com o telefone mandando algum audio, soltando coisas como “É INCRIVEL” “TÃO BONITO” ele dizia animado, a coisa que minato achava mais bonito em todo aquilo não se relacionava nem de longe com o lugar, era com o pequeno loiro, ele usava um roupa mega feminina, ah aquele garoto adorava roupas assim, shorts de cintura alta, um top de pirulito, laço na cabeça, pulseiras azul bebe, meia calça branca com laço, e é claro, uma sapatilha, deveria ser apenas um estilo mesmo, por que ele nunca comentou ser gay ou algo relacionado, de qualquer forma pouco importava para minato, tudo que lhe interessava agora era esconder a ereção que tinha se formado em sua calça jeans. Chamou naruto de leve caminhando para frente da porta e tocou a campainha, naruto estava agora em silencio e parecia um pouco nervoso quando a porta se abriu</p><p>-oi me desculpe a demora, é que ~-dizia o homem de dentro quando percebeu o homem que o encarava, loiro alto e com uma roupa simples, sorrindo sereno, madara travou, ja naruto estava um pouco assustado o olhando, ele era da mesma altura que seu pai, com longos cabelos negros, uma calça preta de moletom puxada ate o joelho e uma regata tambem preta, ele era palido como papel e tinha olhos intensos negros</p><p>-ah, boa tarde, voce deve ser minato, muito prazer, madara -disse madara sorrindo e estendendo a mão, o loiro alto a apertou</p><p>-imagina, o prazer é todo meu, vejo que a kushina finalmente realizou seu sonho de morar no campo, sim? -perguntou minato educadamente, madara estava prestes a responder quando seus olhos cairam na figura afilada logo ao lado de minato, com os braços nas costas o olhando atentamente, suas pupilas dilataram na hora, o garotinho era uma tentação, so de o ver fez todo seu sistema nervoso tremer e afirmou o pe no chão para não cambalear</p><p>-uhhh...ah..é, sim, é bom em algumas partes, mas todo o barro e a distancia é sempre um inferno, e kushina se recusa a sair, ela é bem teimosa, como deve saber -madara disse tentando tirar os olhos de naruto e voltando a realidade, e minato, afiado como sempre, percebeu cada movimento do mesmo, tornando uma aura um pouco mais escura</p><p>-entendo muito bem -disse minato sem nenhum sorriso e agora como cenho minimamente franzido, como se estivesse pronto para uma briga, madara não chegou a perceber</p><p>-e voce garotinho, como se chama? voce parece minusculo -disse madara se agachando e ficando no tamanho de naruto, o loirinho coçou a nuca envergonhado</p><p>-meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, e eu ja tenho 14 anos, sr. Madara -ele disse formalmente, madara logo fez cara de surpreso</p><p>-tudo isso e é desse tamanho? não acredito, alguma bruxa te encolheu? e que formalidade toda é essa naruto, somos amigos agora, não é? -perguntou madara logo em seguida pegando naruto no colo, minato segurou a alça da mala com mais força tentando se segurar e suspirando fundo, aquele cretino estava brincando com sua joia mais preciosa</p><p>-haha, sim mas não gosto que me chame de pequeno, madara-san -naruto disse o olhando nos olhos, madara reluziu desejo tendo que morder o lado interior da bochecha para não fazer alguma besteira como meter nesse garoto agorinha, a roupa dele o fazia parecer tão pecaminoso, deus</p><p>-Aaaah, ola minato-kun -gritou kushina aparecendo atras de madara</p><p>-e ola pra voce tambem meu meninão -disse ela pegando naruto do colo de madara, indo fechar a porta quando minato entrou, ele finalmente se acalmou um pouco, mas continuou olhando para madara com odio, o de cabelos negros limpou a saliva da boca, logo percebendo o olhar intenso do loiro mais velho, quando seus olhares se cruzaram quase foi possivel ver uma faisca sair, e madara logo endireitou sua postura ficando preparado<br/>
“sera que ele percebeu algo?” se perguntou tenso</p><p>-ah, querido, sua boca esta sangrando -kushina disse um pouco assustada, madara pareceu surpreso, passou a mao na boca novamente, olhando e vendo sangue, minato não parecia perder um movimento do outro, madara desviou o olhar da mão primeiro para kushina, e depois para minato, fingindo não perceber o olhar do outro</p><p>-oh nossa, como isso aconteceu, acho que mordi a lingua -disse rindo baixo e indo em direção ao banheiro, kushina apenas acenou</p><p>-entao, mina~-ela ia dizer quando minato a interrompeu</p><p>-kushina, qual a profissão do madara? -ele disse olhando para a ruiva e forjando um fraco sorriso</p><p>-ah ele é chefe policial, não entendo nada disso mas é uma posição bem poderosa -ela disse logo se distraindo com naruto</p><p>-ata, entendi -minato disse forçando a alça de sua mala novamente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.giver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oieee, eu ja havia postado primeiramente no wattpad, porem esqueci de postar aqui, hehe. Um otimo dia pra voces e espero que apreciem o capitulo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <b>Madara entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta, logo se olhando no espelho, ele sabia que estava tao errado, ele era não so um policial, mas o chefe de todo um departamento, todos os seus anos de justiça e objetivo de vida, toda sua força de vontade sendo jogada no lixo por um garoto de 14 anos, sexy demais para sua mente depravada. Sentiu seus cabelos caindo no rosto, ele sentia a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, apertou a pia com mais força e sorriu, um pouco se sangue sujando seu queixo</b></p>
<p>-Naruto... -<b>disse se olhando no espelho, tentando ainda se por em seu lugar, e em como ele deveria voltar a terra, onde ele nao ficaria com uma garoto de 14 anos, ele iria se controlar, alias, ele não é um pedófilo, né?...</b></p>
<p>Pov Minato</p>
<p> Algo nao me cheirava bem nesse homem, seu cargo parecia justo e ele uma pessoa seria, mas ele olhou de uma forma tão desejosa para naruto, que parecia...de qualquer maneira, não vou julgar ele sem saber suas reais intenções. Kushina desceu naruto do colo e foram andando ate a sala, percebi isso quando vi o vulto deles saindo do comodo, percebendo assim que me perdi nos pensamentos, comecei a andar atras dos dois. Chegando na sala kushina e naruto ligavam a televisão, o pequeno parecia animado, ele era um xerox da personalidade de kushina, mas alguns traços seus nao pertenciam nem a mim nem a ruiva, soltei a mala no canto da sala e olhei os dois sorrindo, enquanto a logo da televisão aparecia.</p>
<p>-chega aqui filho, vamos ver se você é mesmo filho da mae? -perguntou kushina, coloquei as maos no rosto rindo, tenho certeza que por ai vem. Percebi passos atras de mim e olhei levemente, era madara vindo, ele enxugava o rosto com a barra de sua camiseta, mostrando minimamente sua barriga</p>
<p>-então tenta, amostra véia -disse naruto ficando ao lado dela, kushina lhe deu um cascudo pelo apelido mas logo começaram a rir, ajeitou a coluna e abaixou levemente, naruto seguiu suas instruções</p>
<p>-agora coloca as naos nos joelhos -disse olhando para naruto, ele apenas imitou a posição</p>
<p>-isso é o teste de dna, se nao conseguir você nao é meu filho -disse, naruto apenas fez uma careta, tentando segurar o riso</p>
<p>-quebra assim-disse ela mexendo o quadril pra um lado, fazendo seu roupão de banho balançar</p>
<p>-cola na mãe aqui -terminou balançando pro outro lado, apenas ri baixo, mais do que a cara dela, começou a rebolar e logo desceu ate o chao, subindo em seguida, se virou para o naruto, esperando ele imitar, o mesmo apenas ria escandalosamente, ja kushina estava mais do que seria, como se estivéssemos em um palco totalmente cheio</p>
<p>-vamo' garoto, eu nao tenho o dia todo -disse, naruto olhou pra tras, olhando pra mim e madara, ficou um pouco vermelho e passou a mao no rosto</p>
<p>-se eu conseguir voce me deve sorvete com calda de cereja -disse naruto acusador, logo apontando o dedo para ela, kushina sorriu</p>
<p>-o que você quiser docinho -disse, naruto fez a posição e entao o choque, de ver que ele na verdade sabia fazer melhor do que a kushina, sua...erm.. bunda.. empinada que primeiro rebolou para os lados com total dominância, rebolando em seguida para cima e pra baixo fazendo sua bunda tremer, desceu passando os braços pelos lados do corpo e subiu em seguida, se jogando no sofá de vergonha, senti minha boca secar, maldita mente suja</p>
<p>-nooooossa, me deixou no chinelo naruto, aprendeu com quem? -perguntou a ruiva pondo as mãos na cintura, graças a meu bom senhor minha calça era jeans e apertada, o que nao deixava minha ereção a mostra, eu nunca me deixei levar ao tocar em Naruto, mesmo com os pensamentos impuros acima de tudo eu sou seu pai, mas logo me lembrei de que nao era apenas eu que estava assistindo, olhei para o lado sem disfarçar, madara estava vermelho, tentando manter o rosto serio, maldito..</p>
<p>-ah voce sabe mae, dança nao é dança sem gingado, e eu gosto de ter um bom rebolado -disse naruto rindo balançando a cabeça para o lado, soltei um riso baixo</p>
<p>-arrasou lindaa -falei colocando a mao na cintura e desfilando ate ele no sofa, naruto começou a rir e se levantou, estendi os braços e ele imediatamente pulou no meu colo me abraçando pelo pescoço, kushina caiu no sofa de rir</p>
<p>-agora quero ver o papai e o tio conseguirem -disse naruto com um olhar desafiador, kushina fez um high five com naruto voltando a rir</p>
<p>-assino em baixo, sonho de consumo ver o minato e o madara descendo ate o chao -disse se levantando do sofa e andando ate o madara</p>
<p>-ah, pode esperar sentada -disse madara encostando na porta de braços cruzados</p>
<p>-com medo de perder pra mim? -falei desfiando, naruto riu e batemos nossas maos juntas, o moreno riu</p>
<p>-beleza, ent~-nao conseguiu terminar de falar quando kushina o sarrou por tras o fazendo tropeçar pra frente, nao me aguentei e enscandalizei o riso, nem tenho que dizer que isso é cara da kushina, ne?</p>
<p>-mulher abusiva, vou te processar -ele reclamou pondo as maos na cintura</p>
<p>-qual é, desce essa raba -kushina disse pegando seu óculos de sol em cima do raque e pondo</p>
<p>-é -naruto concordou e logo me assustei quando ele me deu um tapa na bunda, o olhei surpreso e consegui conter o corar</p>
<p>-kushina, olha no que você transformou meu filho -falei indignado, naruto apenas deu de ombros</p>
<p>-correção, o meu, filho -ela disse acusadora, madara riu e naruto tambem, kushina toda louca de oculos de sol e roupao, com os cabelos molhados começou a iniciar a teve</p>
<p>-tio madara, voce quer assistir filme com a gente? -naruto perguntou, olhei para madara, me mantive neutro por fora quanto a essa questao, mas eu estranharia se nao soubesse que o naruto é alguem bem sociavel, acho que etsou exagerando no ciumes, ele voltou seu olhar para o loiro</p>
<p>-claro, por que nao? Eu nao tenho trabalho extra hoje -disse sorrindo e lançando um olhar  entreaberto para naruto</p>
<p>-otimo, entao sentem-se agora -naruto exigiu descendo do meu colo, ele foi empurrando um por um no sofá</p>
<p>-quero o meio -kushina disse ainda mexendo na televisão, ficou eu a direita e o madara a esquerda, naruto ficou na nossa frente de pe, auxiliando kushina</p>
<p>-okay, vamos ver as opções, eu quero hora de aventura -ele disse primeiro</p>
<p>-papai, o que você quer? -ele perguntou apontando pra mim</p>
<p>-tudo que voce quiser naru -disse sorrindo, ele riu e me mandou um beijinho, dando pulinhos de alegria, percebi que madara pareceu inquieto</p>
<p>-mamae? -perguntou apontando pra ela</p>
<p>-terror -disse simples, naruto nao pareceu surpreso</p>
<p>-e voce titio -disse olhando madara, ele sorriu largo</p>
<p>-vou de terror -disse</p>
<p>-mãe, moeda -disse imediato, kushina logo achou uma</p>
<p>-achei, cara vai ser terror, e hora de aventura vau ser coroa, certo? -disse se virando para nós, afirmamos</p>
<p>-okay, entaaao -disse, jogando a moeda pra cima, quando caiu naruto apanhou prendendo na mao, abriu a mesma e se aproximou de nós</p>
<p>-deu cara -disse fazendo beicinho, kushina mostrou a lingua pra ele</p>
<p>-promessa é divida -disse entregando o controle pra kushina, que escolheu a categoria terror se sentando no meio</p>
<p>-onde eu sento? - perguntou naruto olhando o sofá</p>
<p>-senta aqui com o papai -falei abrindo os braços, ele caminhou lentamente e se sentou no meu colo, senti suas leves e torneadas pernas se ajeitando em volta do meu colo, senti como se um anjo com asas e tudo tivesse delicadamente sentado em mim, virado de frente pra televisão, apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro sentindo meu coração bater forte</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Madara secou os dois querendo estar no lugar do loiro maior</b>
</p>
<p>-ja assistiu invocação do mal, mada? -<b>perguntou kushina encostando no peitoral do moreno, e foi apenas nesse momento que se lembrou de que tinha uma noiva, e a mesma estava ali, passando os filmes.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-ja -disse madara</p>
<p>-eu nao -disse naruto</p>
<p>-como nao? É um classico filho -disse horrorizada</p>
<p>-ele nao gosta de terror -falei, se fosse outra pessoa sentiria dó e resolveria escolher outra categoria, mas como é a kushina isso apenas a fez querer ainda mais</p>
<p>-otimo, vamos de invocação do mal -ela disse colocando no filme, naruto se aconchegou no meu colo, deitando suas costas em mim enqaunto o filme começava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-a..aa..aAAAAHH -<b>naruto gritou se apoiando em seu pai, kushina tentou segurar o riso, apenas cruzando as pernas, esparramada em seu noivo</b></p>
<p>-olha olha, presta atenção -madara disse cutucando kushina, quando no mesmo momento apareceu outro susto, naruto pulou no colo de minato, empurrando sua bunda diretamente contra o colo de seu pai, minato nem mesmo estava prestando atenção no filme, não sabia mais se estava passando uma hora no céu, ou estava tendo uma sessão de tortura no inferno. Revirou os olhos internamente pela decima vez, sentindo suor molhar suas maos, estava paralisado igual uma pedra sentindo as ondas elétricas levarem ele a loucura</p>
<p><b>"</b> <span class="u">Respira, 1, 2, 3...</span> <b>"</b></p>
<p>-papai, voce tambem se assustou? -<b>naruto perguntou baixo, minato saiu de seus pensamentos, percebendo naruto o olhando</b></p>
<p>-ahn? -<b>perguntou totalmente avoado, ele nem estava ali</b></p>
<p>-seu coração ta acelerado -<b>disse pondo a mao no peito de minato, no momento em que o menor colocou a mao em seu peitoral minato suspirou, tenso</b></p>
<p>-é verdade minato? HAHAHA CAramBA você esconde MUito bem -<b>kushina comentou impressionada sem tirar os olhos da teve, enquanto naruto parecia agora totalmente alheio ao filme, olha o peitoral de seu pai, apenas massageando o mesmo, e sentindo os mamilos, estava começando a se sentir mole e febril so de tocar ali, o que faz naruto ficar confuso, minato estava prestes a ter um infarto, e teve certeza que sua hora tinha chegado quando naruto abaixou sua mao um pouco em direção ao umbigo</b></p>
<p>-papai por que sua barriga é dura? Tem umas ondinhas -<b>disse baixinho graças a moleza, passando a mao pelo abdômen de minato, curioso, o maior segurou a mao de naruto</b></p>
<p>-filho, continua assistindo, licença que o papai precisa ir no banheiro -<b>afastou o menor e levantou passando por tras do sofa pra nao chamar atenção. Quando achou o banheiro entrou e fechou a porta, logo abrindo a torneira e lavando o rosto agressivamente</b></p>
<p><b>"</b> <span class="u">Que porra naruto estava fazendo?</span> <b>"</b></p>
<p> <b>Se perguntou sentindo a agua gelada enquanto esfregava o rosto, fechou a torneira e se olhou no espelho, estava totalmente vermelho e ate mesmo assustado, ele nao estava mais aguentando tudo isso, logo naruto ficaria maduro e entenderia certas coisas, ele nao teria nenhum segundo de paz como pai, sempre desejando o próprio filho.</b></p>
<p>
  <b>-*-</b>
</p>
<p> <b>Naruto sem perder tempo se sentou no colo de kushina e a ruiva apenas passando as maos no cabelo de naruto, ele sorriu e se inclinou ao toque, se aconchegando, suas coxas esparramadas pelo sofa, com sua meia fofa, madara olhou aquilo de canto, se sentindo tenso, parecia uma maldita provocação, o pirralho parecia tao perto.</b></p>
<p>-kushi, vai fazer uma pipoca pra gente -<b>disse madara, olhando a ruiva, a de cabelos longos o olhou brava</b></p>
<p>-ahn? Acha que eu sou tua empregada? -<b>falou, naruto apenas assistia ao filme, tenso por causa do suspense</b></p>
<p>-por favoreee -<b>implorou, puxando a ruiva, naruto o olhou e riu baixo, sua nuca arrepiou com aquela pequena risadinha angelical</b></p>
<p>-mas que caralho, ta bom madara -<b>disse tirando Naruto com cuidado e saindo do sofa, madara olhou para naruto sentado ao seu lado, de joelhos olhando para a televisão, passou a lingua pelos labios</b></p>
<p><b>"</b> <span class="u">nao faça isso madara, o...o que voce ta fazendo?...</span> <b>" pensou madara</b></p>
<p>-quer assistir no colo do titio? -<b>perguntou abrindo as pernas e mostrando o colo, seu membro pouco duro despercebido</b></p>
<p>-uhum -<b>disse sorrindo inocente, engatinhando em direção ao colo de madara, o moreno hipnotizado pelo balançar de quadris do pequeno loiro nem prestava atenção no mesmo, parecia uma presa caminhando direto para o predador. Se sentou de frente para madara encostando a cabeça de lado em seu peitoral, olhando a tevê, a exorcista estava passando sobre um tunel apertado de ventilação, naruto se agarrou mais forte a madara</b></p>
<p>-o que sera que vai acontecer? Tio voce me protege? -<b>perguntou fazendo beicinho, madara segurou o interior do joelho do menor, satisfeito ao sentir sua pele</b></p>
<p>-protejo sim pequeno -<b>disse massageando seus pes pequenos carinhosamente, ele riu baixinho contorcendo os dedinhos, madara sorriu, foi subindo por suas canelas e logo suas coxas leitosas, cobrindo elas com suas maos grandes, mexeu Naruto um pouco sentindo ele roçar sua ereção agora dura, quando naruto pulou levemente</b></p>
<p>-AHH -<b>o pequeno gritou se encolhendo e escondendo as maos entre os dois peitorais, as deixando no membro do maior na intenção de esconder as maozinhas, ele apertou as coxas de naruto um pouco tremendo baixo</b></p>
<p><b>"</b> <span class="u">ahh como isso é errado, tao errado, mas que se foda</span> <b>" pensou o moreno</b></p>
<p>-tio, suas maos sao tao grandes e ásperas, voce briga muito? -<b>naruto perguntou inocente deitando a cabeça no peitoral de madara e o olhando, madara suspirou fundo tendo a visao ilusória de naruto deitando a cabeça em seu peitoral logo depois de uma boa noite de sexo</b></p>
<p>-nao, eu so escrevo muito -<b>disse apertando suas pernas de novo, excitado com os adjetivos do pequeno</b></p>
<p><b>""</b> <span class="u">Ma-madara-san suas maos sao tao grandes e naah as-asperas hah</span> <b>"" imaginou o loiro gemendo</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pov naruto</p>
<p> Senti o mada-san começar a me apertar os lados, mas tudo bem ja que estava um pouco frio mesmo, a tela abria luz no meio da sala escura e eu estava prestando atenção no filme, quando madara-san colocou o queixo no meu ombro me abraçando, me confortei em seu colo aconchegando meu bumbum, e senti o tio começar a passar as unhas levemente por minhas pernas quando fiz isso, me arrepiei sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Com o passar do filme percebi que estava difícil ficar no colo do mada, ja que havia algo grande e duro embaixo de mim, parecia um formato longo, mas era um pouquinho macio, era estranho, os sons em volta de mim inclusive do filme estavam um pouco abafados e eu nao estava conseguindo prestar muita atenção no que estava acontecendo, olhando para o filme de terror meu lacinho começou a escorregar da minha cabeça, enquanto deitava a cabeça no peitoral do tio, ele parecia estar focado também.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madara pov</p>
<p> Estremeci inteiro quando naruto rebolou no meu colo, nao faço idéia se foi intencional ou não, mas tive vontade de puxar seu shorts pro lado e foder ele, brinquei um pouco de morder sua gargantilha e ele resmungava baixinho estremecendo, parecia estar resmungando de assustado, cheirei seu pescoço, sua perna ficou tensa quando e ele se arrepiou.</p>
<p><b> Madara estava prestes a perder o controle e agarrar naruto, mas graças a muito treinamento na polícia, afinal ele subiu de patente por competência <span class="u">[</span></b>cof q ironico cof<b><span class="u">]</span>, ouviu passos vindo do comodo de tras, o que significava, minato estava saindo do banheiro. Ajeitou naruto e endureceu a postura, tentando parecer menos suspeito, aproximou-se do ouvido do loiro menor;</b></p>
<p>-pronto, ajeitei seu colar, naru -<b>disse sorrindo, fazendo parecer que nao tinha nada sexual no meio, caso minato perguntasse. Os passos se aproximavam e o coração de madara acelerou, Naruto apenas prestava atenção no filme, como desde o início. Minato andou aluns passos e não percebeu naruto na beirada, e a medida que se aproximava notou falta de kushina tambem, estava prestes a questionar quando se deparou com naruto sentado no colo de madara, calmamente assistindo ao filme. Uma mini expressao passou rapidamente pelo seu rosto, de indignação e raiva [</b>alo metaforando<b>] mas logo mudou para a normal. O filme ja estava nas cenas finais, onde eles se despediam.</b></p>
<p>-Naru, bebê -<b>disse sorrindo de lado, naruto entao notou seu pai parado ali, se levantou do colo de madara e pulou em seu colo</b></p>
<p>-perdeu o final do filme papai -<b>disse Naruto abraçando seu pai</b></p>
<p>-ah é que eu tava com medo -<b>disse rindo</b></p>
<p>-aahh, medroso -<b>naruto debochou e desceu de seu colo louco para contar a kushina que continuava na cozinha. Quando estavam apenas os dois a sós e os créditos passavam na teve madara olhou para ele mostrando sua melhor cara de confuso, minato sorrindo venenoso colocou as maos na cintura, sua camiseta de botoes amarrotada e os cabelos molhados</b></p>
<p>-nao sabia que gostava de crianças -<b>disse cínico, madara resolveu jogar junto, e sorriu levantando-se do sofa</b></p>
<p>-é difícil nao gostar, quando é tao fofo -<b>disse pondo as maos no bolso, o olhar de minato se tornou assassino, ele abaixou a cabeça olhando de baixo para madara, mas seu sorriso continuava ali, ergueu a cabeça soltando um suspiro risonho</b></p>
<p>-aahhh, tá tirando, fiz um monte de pipoca e acabou o filme? -<b>kushina disse entrando na sala com um pote de pipoca, ate notar o clima em que se encontrava, os dois se olhavam com sorrisos, mas pareciam mais do que forçados, tirando o fato de que pareciam estar se segurando para nao se baterem</b></p>
<p>-o que aconteceu? -<b>perguntou preocupada, tornando sua expressão seria</b></p>
<p>-nada kushi-san -<b>minato disse se virando ainda de maos no bolso, indo em direção á cozinha</b></p>
<p>-mada? -<b>perguntou colocando a pipoca encima do raque</b></p>
<p>-tava com o naruto, é so ciume de pai -<b>madara disse sorrindo e se aproximando beijando a testa da ruiva</b></p>
<p>-ah bem a cara do minato ha, ele é um corujão, nem liga -<b>disse beijando seu noivo.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pov minato</p>
<p> Tive que me segurar pra nao dar na cara daquele canalha, espero que eu esteja vendo coisas, e ele realmente nao esteja tentando fisgar Naruto, porquê além de menor de idade, ele é meu. Espera... não, ele nao é meu, ele...nao vai ficar comigo..mas é obrigação minha proteger ele de safados como esse. A kushina tem muita sorte que eu respeito ela, mas da próxima vez nao vou hesitar em acabar com esse desgraçado. Cheguei na cozinha e Naruto estava na ponta dos pés procurando algo na geladeira, não consegui evitar um sorriso genuíno, alem de bonito ele é gracioso, com sua meia acima do joelho, o shorts colado de cintura alta, seu top e todos os laços, em seu cabelo espetado e em sua gargantilha, suspirei apaixonado, como apenas naruto conseguia me fazer suspirar.</p>
<p>-ah, oi papai, pode me ajudar a achar o sorvete, a mae prometeu -disse mostrando a língua, pus a mao na cintura</p>
<p>-seu sem vergonha, antes do jantar? -falei erguendo a sobrancelha, ele desviou o olhar envergonhado</p>
<p>-é assim que eu gosto bebê do papai, malvado. Vamo comer todo o sorvete da kushi -falei abrindo o congelador, procurei um pouco e achei um pote de sorvete de flocos escondido</p>
<p>-aha, exat~-fui interrompido quando senti algo na minha perna, naruto estava agarrado nela tentando ver, minha visao de cima dele era incrivelmente sexual, apoiadinho empinando sua....ah Deus, se controla caralho.</p>
<p>-a... aqui filho, voce gosta de flocos né? -falei pondo o sorvete na mesa, fechando o congelador, ele ja foi pondo pra ele</p>
<p>-amooo, mas papi quero tambem a cobertura de cereja -disse, enquanto alcançava o vidro senti uma pontada em meu membro</p>
<p>-papi? É um novo apelido?, Voce nunca me chamou assim Naruto -falei tentando manter o tom natural, me virei e naruto estava vermelho</p>
<p>-a-ah, desculpa se voce nao gostou papai, e-eu so achei esse bom -disse mexendo em seus lacinhos, sorri abrindo o vidro de cobertura e despejando bastante como eu sei que naru gosta</p>
<p>-eu gostei sim naru, so estranhei - falei espalhando a cobertura, o menino parecia hipnotizado, me apoiei na mesa olhando diretamente para seu rosto</p>
<p>-mas você parece um bebe mimadinho falando papi, achei fofo -falei limpando o excesso da tampa e fechando, logo lambendo o que ficou no meu dedo, Naruto corado seguiu cada movimento do meu dedo, suspirei tentando me controlar</p>
<p>-vou te chamar de nana entao, abreviação da abreviação, pequenino igual você -falei sorrindo e pegando uma colher</p>
<p>Pov naruto</p>
<p>Sim papai, e te dei o apelido de papi é signficado de quente pelo que gaara me disse, igual voce me deixa as vezes, mesmo que eu ainda esteja disposto a descobrir o que isso significa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/biah_y">https://www.wattpad.com/user/biah_y</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>espero que tenham gostado, ate o proximo capitulo e tchauuu.</p>
<p>Minha conta no wattpad;https://www.wattpad.com/user/biah_y</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pessoal, eu abreviei boa parte da minha obra ate este momento, por que eu ja tinha dois capitulos dela mas eu perdi eles e não foi possivel refazer, e por este mesmo motivo se voce ja leu uma historia com este mesmo nome no spirit era eu, mas eu fui banida, espero que goste, ate a proxima ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>